Dirty Little Secrets
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: What if he found out that he broke up with him not because he fall in love with Raiha, but because she thinks that she is a hindrance to his study? What if he found out that the contrast of the words ‘I hate you’ were in fact the words ‘I heart you’? What


**I do not own Flame of Recca or any of its characters due to global financial crisis.**

**---**

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

It was probably the most agonizing pain that she has experienced in her entire existence. And to think, she was the only female survivor in the last UBS!

Fuuko Krisawa wanted to shout out and cry a river every time she felt the throbbing on her left foot. But that didn't match the longing to find Raiha and pound him to dust! The only thing that's been keeping her to stay put in her white bed, is the thought that she's in the hospital and she cannot walk even if the distance is say, one centimeter or two.

"Yanagi-kun, please heal me!" She begged at the girl beside her, tears streaming on her eyes.

"Keep your voice down, Fuuko!" Recca hissed at her. "Hime doesn't have her powers anymore."

"Fuck! I'm delirious."

She was about to close her eyes to calm herself down when someone with a silver hair enters her room.

She held her breath as he walks toward her, with his old air of confidence and pride. She held another, then fund herself in oxygen-deprivation-situation, when he flushed out a smile to show his pearly white teeth.

Kami-sama, she used to own those teeth, not to mention the lips. . .

He was in the last year in Nursing School, but it's the first time that Fuuko Kirisawa actually saw Tokiya Mikagami on his white uniform. And Fuck the world, he looks good on it!

"Good after noon-" he paused for a dramatic effect to check her chart. "Kirisawa-san."

"Eh?"

She blinked twice not daring to look away from his perfect face.

"I'm Mikagami Tokiya, your nurse for today. And I'll be giving your first dose of medication."

Fuuko look at Recca and Yanagi for some kind of explanation. Expecting them to say something like, Tokiya swallowed a large ecstasy capsule or anything that will make him out of order, but the couple turn their back on her, shoulder's shaking madly.

"This is pain reliever." He said again in a soft voice while injecting a white liquid on Fuuko's I.V. port. "And this is diclofenac, for inflammation."

After doing so, he flips her chart open again and wrote something. Then he handed it to a woman standing beside him, which Fuuko only just notice giving the fact that she's being busy on Tokiya's face.

"Sensei, I think I'll just stay here for my NPI." Tokiya told the woman, which is also wearing a nurse's uniform. In Fuuko's opinion, she look like a cross breading of hawk and a vulture.

She nodded and departed her room.

At the instance the door meets its frame, Tokiya collapsed on the side of Fuuko's bed and screwed his face to the standoffish expression he always wear in front of the Hokage.

"You almost make me puke there, monkey."

Living the slimy act at last, he sardonically pressed her hands on her foot.

A shout escaped Fuuko's mouth when an unimaginable pain shot toward her system.

"Serves you right!" he hissed on her ears with his trademark I-am-Mikagami-Tokiya-smirk.

"Oi, Mikagami, you're suppose to make Fuuko much better." Recca reminded his ex-comrade. He was grinning like an idiot beside her brunette girlfriend.

"You look good on your uniform, Mikagami-sempai." Yanagi, complemented the silver headed guy with a sweet smile.

"Why thank you, Yanagi-san."

Fuuko frowned at the girl. . . They were forgetting she's suffering from pain because of Mikagami's Uniform?!

Another legendary 'fuck' from Fuuko Kirisawa. . .

Three minutes ago, she wanted to pull Tokiya into a bone crashing hug. Now, she wanted nothing more than to strangle him to death, after the sadist inflicted him physical pain.

"You better run you, fucking iceberg, or I'll soak your uniform with your own blood." She shouted at him, chest heaving because of panting.

The combination of pain and anger must be the reason for her tachypnea, Tokiya noted. He smirks wider than ever when he look at the vital sign monitor and saw that her respiratory rate reached forty already.

"Pity. My female patients, and even with the questionable genders, are cured by just looking at me!"He's back. The old Tokiya is back. . . Fuuko, on the other hand, wasn't sure, if she's happy or depress about it.

"Well, if that so, we'll leave you two alone." Recca pronounced afterwards. "Fuuko, look at Tokiya closely, ayt?"

He smirks and drags his hime to door, exclaiming 'bye, Fuuko-san. Bye Mikgami-sempai'.

"No wait, don't—"The door was closed before Fuuko can finish her pitiful sentence. "Leave me. . ."

She unconsciously smacks a palm on her forehead then lie back down, not looking at him. If truth was about to be told, she is afraid, no wait, more than afraid to meet his cold gray eyes.

Any minute now; he will cast him a judgmental question like what happen to her foot and why is Raiha's name, metaphorically, written all over it. Any second now; he will hear the piercing reality coming from his mouth, with a bonus sarcasm and insult. But to her surprise, it didn't come. . .

She opens her eyes and saw him standing, unmoving beside her bed.

A blank space stare, greeted her as usual.

Then, without preliminaries, he moves towards her bedside table, to fetch something that he was about to place on her left foot. She protested but the latter explained that it will make him feel better since the pain reliever wasn't going to work out.

Surprisingly, he trusted him this time and let him do so. Well, not until his sentence registered and digested on her dazed brained.

"What do you mean, the pain reliever won't work out?" she retorted at his direction, carefully not giving him a hint she's nearly on the panic state."

He smirks before he answers, 'that wasn't pain reliever! That's Ketamine Hydrocloride. I sneaked it out on the operating room last night.'

"So?"

He laughs maniacally to give her a hint that a smart person will not say 'so' in what he just said.

"So, that was a muggle version of veritaserum, monkey!" He informed her as if that was the most obvious thing in the whole wild world.

She stared at him blankly. _What version of what?_

He sighed loudly. "Monkey, if this medicine enters your blood, I can make you say anything on your mind."

"WHAT!"

Alert! Alert! What the hell did he just do?!

She stared at him, horrorstruck while he smirks at him endlessly.

What is she going to spill out? There are a lot of things she's been keeping from others (albeit the fact that she have a big mouth) and most of it are embarrassing enough to make her leave Tokyo and start a life somewhere else.

Like the fact that she's been lying to Yanagi about her dress sometimes, trying to smoke crack on the girl's bathroom and the like.

But the most gruesome part of her hypothalamus is the part that's been keeping a secret that has to do with the silver headed wonder. . .

What if he found out that he broke up with him not because he fall in love with Raiha, but because she thinks that she is a hindrance to his study? What if he found out that the contrast of the words 'I hate you' were in fact the words 'I heart you'? What if he found out that she daydream about him and her getting married and having three kids?

That's not the embarrassing part yet!

During the UBS, she accidentally saw him only with his towel on. She should have leaved the room on the instance but she did the opposite. . .

She remembered his look that day as if she's been keeping a photograph of it somewhere on her house.

He's dripping wet and his flawless skin is glinting at the dim light of the bathroom. She can count six perfectly shaped abs and perfectly shaped male chest.

If only the expectator from the UBS can only see him that day and that way, no one will doubt about his gender anymore, in spite of keeping his hair long.

The questionable part about this memory is not seeing Tokiya half-naked, but what Fuuko felt _during and after_ that time. Tokiya just underline that she is a girl and being one is having estrogens that will give you a series of wet dreams.

At the thought of this, Fuuko cover her eyes with her palm as if trying to block out a scary sight.

"I beg you! I beg you! Don't ask me anything, Mi-chan." She exclaimed while trashing on her bed. "I only went here with Raiha so that I can see you again! He found out and became angry. I was about to explain but he ran. I went after him and slipped at the sub-way's stares! Please! Don't ask me anything."

She opens her eyes and stare at him horrorstruck again, with a realization of what she just said.

"Wow! That was effective. . . "

He walks toward her, lean on her bed then closed the gap between their faces, as she did nothing more but to stare at his grinning face. From their position, Fuuko can count his eyelashes accurately. . .

Almost four years. . . And the season doesn't make him any justice. He is still Tokiya Mikagami, the human with Adonis' face. . . The only thing that's been changed to his feature is the shorter hair.

Fuuko, reached out and let her hands be glorified with the smoothness of his cheek, the perfect curved of his nose and the tenderness of lips. . .

She gasped as he grabbed her hands and plant small kisses, her eyes no longer popping in horror, but closed due to heavenly pleasure that's been deprived from her for a long time now. She owns Mikagami Tokiya, afterall. . .

"Do you love me, Fuuko." The whisper wasn't even audible but due to their distance, his words were able to reach her ears clearly.

"H-hai." She stammered as her heart beats as if her organs have been demanding a lot of blood. She grabbed his hands tenderly, and then put it on her chest so that he can feel the drum rolling thing inside her rib cage.

He looks up at the monitor again to count her heart rate. And she is tachycardic. . .

"Same here." He confessed then closed the gap between there lips.

She kissed her with longing and passion. Same as him. . . It was sweet and tender but the excitement is still visible. It seems to go on for hours and hours, but the need for air overcome them at last.

He looks at her eyes and she can see merriment this time. She was stupid to let him go, she knows, but the unspoken and endless reason must be saved for tomorrow. The only thing that matters now is she was able to tell him, he is the only one. . .

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, afterward, and then he stands up.

"I gotta run." He can see that she is disappointed but she cracked a joked anyway, 'Go Mi-chan! Cure the other patients by just staring at you'.

He laughs boldly.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" he asked her.

"H-hai."

"That was pain reliever, monkey."

He runs toward the door as he grabs kami-sama knows what. She throws the pitiful object towards him but she missed by a few inches. The door got the full blast but Fukoo Kirisawa is grinning from ear to ear. . .

OWARI

---

**By the way; this is a sequel of Choked and Breathless. Ask me anything about unfamiliar words, ayt?**

**Leaved your review! I beg you . . . **


End file.
